Fall
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: Look at yourself. You don’t eat the way you need to, you’re denying your needs even exist, and you’re letting these people walk all over you. Ritsa…How far do you have to fall before you realize it wasn't worth it? ZetsuxOC, ItachixOC, and DeidaraxOC.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto. AN: Okay, I just wanted to cover a few things present in this chapter, **_**all**__**italics**_** usually indicate a flashback, ~o~ will be when it switches to Kotana's view, ~x~ will be Ritsa's view, and ~xox~ will be Deidara's view. It seems to happen a lot in this chapter, but they will become more spaced in the remainder of the story. Please bear with me as this is like a prologue.**

Times were indeed terrible.

The trudge of uncountable feet had wore the mountain path nearly smooth, even though it didn't make Deidara's traveling any easier. Guards usually referred to as 'heads' walked in front, behind, and to the sides of the group ensuring none would run.

Where was there to run to? The general population of normal people outnumbered to ninja population of the times… Even more under the circumstances. Ninja should have been able to defend themselves better. They had many resources, jutsu, kunai, speed, the ability to hide… However, they did not hold the numbers required to fend off such a vast amount of attackers alone.

Yes, ever since the beginning of the revolution, all the ninja had decided splitting apart into groups of one or two would be best, since they would be harder to locate. He even remembered the Akatsuki splitting up. Leader had regretted it…but he said it was for the best, and after the revolution passed, they would all regroup.

Leader couldn't have anticipated how much situations depended on numbers now. There was now safety in numbers…and also ruthless and seemingly endless attacks with teamwork. Deidara recalled his capture, almost tripping over a rock in the process.

_They came on him when he was sleeping, an unfair advantage in any situation, but he had woken up before they could do much, promptly fighting off those around him, but they kept coming, from every direction, and eventually, he was running low on chakra. Seeing as soon he would not be able to, he ran, trying to find a place to set off the getaway bird necessary for a quick escape. But fast as he ran, there were people everywhere, in the trees, on cliff edges, there was no way around them. _

_So he did what no sane person would do. He charged for the cliff, at least hoping they would move out of his way, lest they be dragged off with him._

_He misjudged their boldness, and as he rushed them, one slapped a chakra drain on his back, while another grabbed for him…and missed. Running purely on adrenaline, he felt the ground fall away from his feet. Then there was the disorienting feeling of weightlessness… Then nothing. _

_He roused in a makeshift hospital apparently four days later. He had misjudged to height of the cliff, and had not fell far enough to die…Only far enough to break a few bones and get a concussion. _"Lucky to be alive son." "What were you thinking? You could have been much worse off!" Most of his doctors said similar things… "_Nothing could be worse than this._" He thought bitterly.

Where were the other Akatsuki members? Were they any better off than he was? Or were they all dead? He preferred not to think about the last option, seeing as it was the worst. The sun was beginning to set, and he knew they would be pulling off soon, heading to a post in the woods, where they would all be granted a little water but no food. Some people were so tired that they wouldn't even bother with the water and they would just drop where they saw fit, falling to sleep. Some never woke up.

Once he had gotten his water, he had found a suitable place to drop for the night…Or at least the few fleeting hours anyone could manage. He scanned to groups of people, searching for a familiar face, and just soothing his obsessive compulsive demands of ensuring he wouldn't be attacked in his sleep again.

Of course, the crowds proved fruitless, but there were a few people like him who didn't clump together with the others. When he scanned them and saw the flash shock of white and green, he didn't bother looking for the darkness he was certain would follow. "Zetsu!" He called, and suddenly the figure snapped to alertness, whipping its head around until it settled it's gaze on him. His eyes narrowed as the figure rose and, looking towards the heads, scurried over to where he was.

It definitely was _not_ Zetsu. Of course if Zetsu had ever had breasts, he would have been proven both correct and stupid for not noticing sooner. However, the eyes were what proved him wrong, since instead of Zetsu's yellow stare, these eyes were a steely gray color. Oops.

She dropped next to him, leaning back and looking at the moonless sky, she cautiously questioned, "So, you know Zetsu?" "Not well, if that's what you're asking, yeah. We used to work together somewhat." She hummed thoughtfully before mumbling, "I'm Ritsa." "Deidara, yeah."

Their night passed with little conversation and quick catnaps since neither were used to the company. However when the sun rose, they stuck close together, quickly being pushed towards the front of the group. Deidara would glance Ritsa's way every so often, picking up details slowly. Her hair was a bit longer than Zetsu's…more shaggy than anything. At one point when she had turned to talk to him, he discovered that her sclera's differed with the body's coloration. On the darker side, the sclera was a very dark gray, almost black.

Once the sun began setting, they saw a large staircase leading up a large steep hill. Smoke puffed out on the upper right side of the hill. "That is our destination. Go! Move!" One of the heads barked harshly. People in the front lines fell back, quickly replaced by the next in the group as they all began ascending the stairs.

At the top of the stairs there were several heads, each in charge of one crate full of large bottles of water. Every person in the group gained a bottle, and most drank half of the bottle before they even got to where the train was. Deidara, Ritsa, and twelve others were forced into the first boxcar as a clear female voiced blared over the platform speakers.

"Hello. You have all been provided with one bottle of water, please use it wisely. Once you arrive in your boxcars, there will be several cots, plenty for everyone, so no pushing please! You have cooperated thus far and are expected to do so for the remainder of the trip. Thank you for agreeing to be relocated. This is the last leg of your trip. Thank you for your time."

With a click, the message was over, causing all activity to resume, and Deidara and Ritsa to head for the front of the boxcar, nearest the engine. There was another person sleeping on one of the cots, which were held above the floor, which was stained from Kami knows what, by thin metal rods. This person's bottled water was tucked into their waistband, and was only half gone, re-assuring the two new arrivals that they had been accurate in drinking only a mouthful of their own waters.

Tentatively testing their beds, which were just as filthy as they were, both of them soon drifted off to sleep.

~o~

Waking up during the cooler part of the night is essential to being here, seeing as you are provided with only one bottle of water to hold you over for an entire trip. It's very dark in the boxcar at night, so I only opened my eyes for short periods of time to get a good look at the two newer arrivals. One was male and one was female, and that's all that was important at the moment.

If they woke up during the hotter part of the day, it would be bad for them if they didn't find relief from the heat. My ears twitched as I heard someone snoring from the other end of the car. Hopefully that person would die first.

~x~

When I woke up the next morning, Deidara and that other person were under their cots. I only wondered why until I realized how sunny it was getting to be. So I scrambled under there as well, Deidara leaning against the wall, and the other person, a woman, curled up on the floor, napping.

When a black tipped brown ear twitched, I found myself strangely amused. Her hair was an auburn color, and a tail resembling a fox's presented itself curled with the curve of her body. Deidara had already noticed though, and was instead focusing on conversations on the other side of this crate on wheels.

"Well what do you think they're going to _do_ with us?" "Nobody knows what really happens in the relocation, but I've heard rumors that no-one makes it out alive." "Well rumors are just that, rumors." "I heard that they use all sorts of experiments, from shock therapy to drug testing."

"Well I heard that they just take you there to kill you." "Why can't we be a bit more optimistic?" "What the hell are you talking about?" "Well, what if they really _are_ relocating us? I've never heard from anyone who's been picked up, so maybe they're just somewhere without a way to send word of their well being."

"We need to stop assuming the best and prepare for the worst." A voice offered from next to us. I turned my head and looked in the woman's direction, finding her eyes still closed.

"What do you mean 'stop assuming the best'? If we have nothing to hope for what's the point of even waiting for it?" "Yeah, If we have nothing to look forward to then there is no point in waiting for it, we might as well try jumping off the train!" "Go ahead. The doors are locked anyway." She said crossly.

Deidara turned to face her, offering, "Maybe…you should let them hope, yeah." "Why even bother? I've been here for a week, and I had walked for three days before. We're on a train going nowhere fast and all we're waiting for is something that may not even exist."

"Well what if there is something there? Something that could at least be better than this?" He argued. "_Anything_ would be better than this." She muttered, still keeping her eyes shut. "Exactly." He said, "If anything would be better than this, why not live for whatever's on the end of the line, un? The train line I mean. For all we know, it could get better."

"Yeah," She replied, "Or it _could_ get worse."

The entire boxcar had gone quiet listening to our conversation, and as Deidara pondered on what she had said, I added halfheartedly, "Whether it gets better or worse, isn't it better to think you have something to look forward to than to die thinking, 'Wow, this is it? This is what I was really working towards all my life? To die in a filthy boxcar?' Sorry, but I'm not going to die in here. If I'm dying, I'm dying outside so I can see everything past the walls of the boxcar one last time."

She opened one green eye, viewing me skeptically, "You don't sound sure of yourself." I pushed the usual knots in my stomach down as I calmly said, "Of course I'm not. Nothing's ever certain except the fact that we _don't _know." Her eyes went from skepticism to calm, "Well, you seem to have your priorities worked out then. Wish I could say the same."

She stretched before returning to her previous position, "Well, see you guys tonight then." We nodded before deciding a quick catnap never hurt anyone.

~xox~

When a hand brushed over my arm, I thought about smacking it away until I realized it was the woman from earlier, and it was very dark now. Our catnaps had apparently turned into another night's sleep. I quickly turned to prod Ritsa awake, and we all moved to the tops of our cots once more.

"I apologize for my crossness earlier, but can I get names? I'm Kotana." "I'm Deidara." "Ritsa." She hummed, before continuing, " Well, we could be here for a while, and things could get ugly and desperate, people will start dropping like flies. So I have a few tips if you're interested."

When we both agreed, she took a breath before continuing, "Sleep is one of the big essentials, it allows you to use less energy, and with our chakra shortages it helps ease it a bit, not to mention sleeping through the hotter part of the day will help conserve your water. This is also where your cots come in handy, we utilized them in the right way today."

"So conservation and adapting is the key to surviving here." Ritsa muttered quietly. Kotana hummed in affirmation, before suddenly asking, "So how did you guys find yourself captured and on this one way train to hell?" "It's a long story." I said a bit too quickly, as Ritsa said. "It's complicated." Kotana simply laughed, "I don't know if you noticed, but we have tons of time."

So I went through my story, and when it ended, Ritsa said happily, "Wish I had thought of that!" "Well what happened to you?" "I-"

_It was a hot day, and the river seemed so inviting, so I just jumped right in, clothes and all. I was busy sunning the water off when I heard the people coming. I tried running but I was already trapped, I tried fighting them off as they came, but there were just so many of them that I could fight them off and still have energy. I tried going through the ground when it seemed like it was the only thing left to do, but they got to me right before I was going to go under and they slapped the drain sticker on my back. _

"Yeah, I haven't been famed for my battle tactics." She said in explanation. "They ended up putting me in the psych ward, trying to figure out if my other side was simply a multiple personality disorder. She hasn't talked much since. I hated being in there just as much as she did, neither of us were fond of being around people, we haven't been since I was sixteen. That was three years ago…"

She trailed off, before quickly adding, "I'm still all nerves being around people, but these are desperate times calling for desperate measures." "Well," Kotana began, "It never hurts to have a few allies in times like these. Mine skipped out on me as soon as they heard the people approaching. They left me to fend for myself and here I am."

That night was filled with halfhearted laughter, and once the sun rose, an agreement was formed to stick together if we could. People began running out of water quickly after that, and there were several times when we had to remain awake to defend our own supplies. Soon enough, people did begin dropping. The boxcar reeked of waste and we knew it would eventually stink of the dead too.

I was surprised when it was Kotana who approached one of the bodies first. She gave it a cursory glance before deciding it wasn't worth it. When I looked to Ritsa, she narrowed her eyes and said, "I'd rather starve." "Be careful what you say. It might happen." A voice drifted from the other side of the boxcar.

A woman with amethyst eyes appeared soon afterwards, "My name's Ayaka, may I join you?" Her chin length blonde tresses and charming attitude…Could we have said no? After all, we might as well try having _some_ numbers.

A few more days passed, and we were just waking up from our late afternoon nap when we heard a buzzing and a white glow began filling our car. The train groaned before beginning to grind to a halt, "Everyone else feels that right?" I asked, seeing them all in the almost sun-like lighting.

Once the train finally stopped, we heard weak pounding from the boxcar next to us mere moments before the slamming of boxcar doors being opened. We all slowly slipped over to the wall opposite the door, just as it opened, flooding our car with the full brightness of the white light. "Holy crap. We're dead aren't we?"

**Well, this was it for chapter one. Or maybe it was a prologue…Oh well. I apologize if it was a bit boring, please bear with it until I can get the next segment out. The next installment will hopefully be a bit better…maybe have a few citrus-like tidbits…Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. AN: Oh, by the way, If I don't have any of the POV signs up, just automatically assume it's Deidara. Oh, and for a quick recap… ~o~ will be when it switches to Kotana's view, ~x~ will be Ritsa's view, and ~xox~ will be Deidara's view. Zetsu and Ritsa's other side talk in _**italics. **_

"We're dead aren't we?" Ritsa nervously asked, her voice tight. "No, but you will be if you don't get out of the damn car." A voice said gruffly. By the time we had all gotten out of the boxcar, our eyes had adjusted to the light, giving us a beautiful view of a large gray square.

There were woods all around with pathways winding through them. The white light was coming from large light panels, all aimed down. The few windows we saw, which were near the top and bottom of the building had metal grates over them. "Feels like home doesn't it?" One of the heads pushing what was left of our group into a larger crowd, full of people in the same position as we were.

There was a click before that same voice shot over the crowd, "Hello. Welcome to EMRF, Experimental Medical Relocation Facilities. This is where you'll be living from here on out. From this point, you will pass through the first set of doors into a large room, in there you are to line up for showers, and you will all have one, so there is no rush. Afterwards, you will go into the next room where you will choose your first set of clothes. More will be provided as needed. We all thank you for your patience and time, and we would appreciate continued cooperation. Thank you."

As the audio clicked off, a silence drifted over all the crowd so thick you could cut it with a knife. I saw Ritsa shuffling next to me, no doubt spooked. Then again, we all were.

We son found ourselves being herded towards and finally into the building. There was a rush of cold air as we arrived in the shower room, doors locking behind us. Everyone was unsure of what to do, but once people began walking towards the showers, some sat down and waited, and others went in twos or threes into the stalls.

Kotana pulled Ritsa in with her as everyone dispersed. Ayaka and I simply waited until we saw a hand beckoning to us from the door. We were confused until Kotana popped out, "Get in here, or this will take much longer than it has to." I didn't think she was talking to me until Ayaka tugged on my shirtsleeve, "Come on…"

The shower stall was actually pretty big, seems that they actually intended for group showers. Ritsa was the actually the first to start stripping, being followed by Kotana and Ayaka and them myself. We all took quick turns under the warm spray, focusing on scrubbing away all the filth, getting the knots out of our hair, but not each other. Once everyone had finished showering, a head walked into the room, barking, "Line up! Single file. We will let you in six at a time. Pick quickly."

When our turn came, we picked up the first things that we deemed fit within reach. We were all in jeans, I was in a dark long sleeve shirt, Ayaka was wearing a shirt with long mesh sleeves, Kotana was in a white shirt, and Ritsa was in a large baggy green hooded sweatshirt. Her hands barely cleared the end of the sleeve.

The we were being shoved into a large room with nothing in it. People had gone off into groups and were just sitting around, some were even sleeping. Our little quartet trudged to a back corner, leaning against the walls. "Anyone see anybody they know?" All of them shook their heads, quickly scanning over the crowd.

Ritsa nervously tugged at her sleeves with her fingers, still scanning the crowd when I heard a familiar voice call, "Deidara?" When I turned around, I saw Itachi loping over from the doorway. Itachi hurriedly questioned on the whereabouts of the others…It seemed he was a clueless as I was on the matter.

Once we had introduced ourselves, Ritsa was about to ask Itachi something when her eyes slid to the door and she got an 'oh shit' look on her face. "Deidara! Itachi!" Zetsu soon arrived, and he was lacking the plant that usually encased him. "Well-_It takes chakra to maintain, and we didn't think it was wise to keep up maintenance-_" They cut off, Ritsa still anxiously staring. A grin slowly spread across his face, "Hello…_Ritsa_."

She shivered a bit, before cautiously replying, "…Hi." "You know each other then." Kotana stated. "You could say that we know each other very well." He said before turning to Itachi and I, "So I'm guessing there been no word on the others."

We both shook our heads, and right as I was about to question when he got here, the large doors on the opposite side of the room opened once more, the same man from the showers quickly scanned over us.

"I see we've already utilized the group system. I hope you enjoy the other people company in your group very much, because they're who you will be sharing living quarters with for the remainder of your stay." He pointed to the group nearest to him, "Group A.", then he pointed to us, "Group D. The rest of you are groups B and C. You can determine which group is which. Now, stay in your groups and follow me." Once finished, he pivoted on his heel and walked away, giving us little time to scramble for the door as it shut.

As we walked, he shouted over us, "You used to be the elite of the nation, but now you are merely whatever we want you to be. Here, you can expect to be partaking in medical research of any kind, working out in the field or in the woods, transporting, cooking, anything we tell you to do." A small voice from the middle of the crowd piped up, "Will we get food soon?"

He slowed, turning his head, "We will give you one meal a day, but we must first ensure your ability to cooperate, so we'll give you very little of it these next few days. If you prove obedient, you will get one meal a day. If you are disobedient, your rations will be cut."

We slowed to a stop in front of Group A's living area, which was sealed by a large metal door with a window. "Now, when you go in, you will find collars laying out on the tables. They look like this." He held up a strip of dark material with a small metal loop and a small flashing light next to it.

"These are a required part of your attire, no questions asked. There are small wires and patches on the inside of the collar. When the light blinks red, it shows that you're in the clear, but once it starts shining green, you have ten seconds to get back within range before it shocks you. Not enough to kill you of course, but it will temporarily cripple you. More than enough time for you to be apprehended."

Group A was then dismissed to their room. As we were walking though, he began rambling on again. "There is a bathroom and a closet in your quarters. You can use them as you please, the bathrooms will have the necessities for both genders. There are cameras in you rooms as well, but they're only for safety reasons. We don't need an armed revolt on our hands."

"How long will we be here?" Someone asked. He ignored them as group B hurried into their room. Not too long after, group C was also dropped off, and it was only us alone with the man. As we were scurrying into our room, he stopped Ritsa and Zetsu, giving them a look over. "Are you two related?" Ritsa answered him by shaking her head, causing him to nod and wave them in.

The door clanged shut behind us, and automatically, a lock clacked into place. The lights were dim here, and there were eight beds lined up along opposite walls. Sure enough, there was a long table right next to the door with ten collars on it, each one with a flashing red light.

We all put them on. It was sad, but we did, feeling the cold of the patches on our neck and the rub of the rough material. Then we just collapsed on the nearest beds that we came to, I started drifting off as soon as my head hit the thin pillow.

~x~

My bed was the one nearest to the wall, and I curled up with my back to the wall, pretending to be asleep as Zetsu chose the bed next to me. I couldn't help it, I tensed up, giving away my façade. "I knew you weren't sleeping." He said in a near whisper. I froze before replying, "No. You didn't know, I could have been." "You weren't. Your face is relaxed when you sleep, when you're worried or nervous you frown."

I could see his eyes in the dim lighting as he turned to face me, "Have you been eating?" "_Wouldn't you like to know?_" "_Shut it brat-_Knock it off. Both of you." "Sorry." I whispered. His eyes narrowed, "Don't be sorry for who you are. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" When I didn't answer him, he got out of his bed and into mine, but when I tried to get out he held me down with his arms, pulling me against him.

"Do you hate yourself Ritsa? You have no reason to-" "I don't hate myself." I knew as the words flew out of my mouth that they were too quick, meaningless. "Ritsa, people can't change who they are, why do you think you're any different? You need to stop this. You're going to end up hurting yourself." He mumbled.

I had read scenes like these in books before. The woman would break down in tears, cling onto the man as she cried, and eventually they would get married and have two or three little brats running around. I'd given up on tears in front of others. I came out looking like a weak person, and no matter how long or hard I cried, nothing would change, and that's what I hated the most. Nothing would change. I wouldn't change.

He seemed to realize what I was thinking, because he sighed, before gently whispering, "I'll change you mind eventually. Ritsa, you deserve to be happy." "I-" "Just go to sleep." He said, finality in his tone. I remained quiet, slowly forcing myself to relax in his hold. He reached up, gently sliding his hand down my arm to entwine our fingers, and as his breath fell over my neck, I couldn't help but think, "I am happy…Aren't I?

**A bit shorter than the prologue…Oh well, hopefully it was a bit better to read than the first chapter. I'd like to do a little smutty bit in the next segment, so if that bothers anyone just close your eyes and skip over it. It will probably be between Zetsu and Ritsa, so if all of their emotional-ness bothers you then you should definitely cut over the smutty bit.**


End file.
